empire_roleplay_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Tribe
Ice Tribe Ice Tribe is a united nation wich was existed from a uknown age very back to the past until 18 August 2016 in real life.Ice Tribe was at the west in a lonely place that hardly people survive...That place is the Ice Lands.Some people says that the lands are only 2 frozen islands,other people says that are only 2 ice that float to the water.Some other people thinks was the land of the "old" gods.This is a uknown mystery that still today is unsolved.These nation was based on two kind of peoples:The peoples who wanted to survive in peace and the people who they wanted to be a empire and not a nation/tribe...In 18 August 2016 Zachos Kicer sell the nation to King George for the Ice people to be protected.The purchase of the Ice Lands was written in history.Now Ice Lands is controlled by Royal United World and the leader of the land for "third-issues" is Sir Nikolas II. History The Ice Tribe is a nation created by the Tribe of Mycyoka,the Ice Nomads and people of Desert Kingdom that unite and created the Ice Tribe. The Ice nomads was a race of people that used to survive and live in the Ice Lands.Their leader ǥǚnru make a village called as Ic'ye/(lm)n '''(Icyelmn). This language is theamivitiron language that was spoken only to the tribes of Wulzu. Some time after Wuko Alle's death Desert Kingdom wanted to explore.So they made boats and started a trip in the ocean.They never return back so desert people get scared and they used boats on the beggining of the Triple War.But these people that was exploring they never return back beacuse the discover a new place....A Ice place and they colonize this place.The Ice Lands.The Desert people keep exploring these places and they meet some Ice Tribes.Gǚnru after he made this village he accept many Ice Tribe people to live in but when he saw the Desert people he scared and started war at them.For a long long time a war between Desrt colonized people and the Ice Tribe people fought for the Ice Land.After some time the froze the war and kept re-building their lifes. A another tribe Mycyoka tried to live among both sides and survive.But both sides hated people of Mycyoka people so they tried to destroy them.After some times the war started again and bloody battles happend.Mycyoka people made famillies and expand among the people a thing that sime times later the sides was like the box there. As you can see Mycyoka was a big problem to both sides in the Ice Lands and was already was like the people around them. Many many many time later the people of Ice Tribes stopped being like old times and started being more and more cultural and serious people and they decide to make peace and live together.The colonies and some Ice Tribes unite and called more Ice Nomads to join them and making the known '''Ice Tribe Nation. The Purchase At 18 August of 2016 Ice Tribe finds out that Desert United Kingdom is making thoughts to take over the Ice Lands and after some terrorist attacks in the Ice City Ice Tribe becomes a alliance with Royal United World and join the Great War. Ice Tribe was weak and their King Zachos Kicer started panic and he came up with a Idea.To sell the Ice Lands to someone good that he can protect it.To Royal United World.King George meet King Zachos Kicer at the Ice City and Zachos sells the Lands to King George for 465 money as Diamonts,Emeralds,Gold and Iron.King George accepts the offer.The reason he accept to purchase the land for 465 Items/Money is beacuse down of the land was a huge amount of Items like Coal and things that helped to the war and to the "Siege of Brizquin City".King George gave the money on 155 D,155 E,155 G and 155 Ir. Now the Chief of the Ice Lands under Royal United World orders is Sir Nikolas II.